


Hello World

by torinokomachi



Series: Muse's Library [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Badass Pokémon trainer Izuku, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, General Education Department Mineta Minoru, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Pokemon - Freeform, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: In a world where both Pokémon and quirks exist, Izuku isn't truly devastated that he can't be a hero because of his lack of quirk. If he can't be a hero without a quirk, he can still be a Pokémon trainer and be a hero in his own right. (Game-verse Pokémon crossed with Boku no Hero Academia)(Now a series of chronological one-shots)





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

The emergence of quirks started in China, but before the emergence of quirks, Pokémon had existed and lived with humans for a long time.

Many of the populace are aware of the existence of Pokémon.

In fact, the world was most focused with Pokémon and now, they still do, but to a lesser extent than before when heroes came to be a new profession when more people started having quirks.

That all changed with the start of what the older generation will call the “Trainer boom” eleven years ago.

One trainer from Kanto, In Japan, named Red, defeated Team Rocket when no hero could and proceeded to be the champion of the Indigo league that year.

Being eleven during his success, many children, inspired by his achievements, came to be inspired and at least a good amount of them had gone to the path of being a Pokémon trainer after his crowning. And in the recent years, he can be called as the Pokémon trainer's equivalent to All Might.

That's not all, for, in the succession of the eleven years, more notable strong trainers came and helped with improving the so called “Trainer boom”.

After Red, was May, a girl who became the new champion in Hoenn a few months after Red's crowning and saved the world from a clashing drought and drizzle caused by two groups awakening Groudon and Kyogre, while also saving the world from a meteorite crisis sometime after, followed by Ethan, Lyra, and Silver, who are referred to as Johto's Big Three when they stopped Team Rocket during the Goldenrod Radio Tower hijacking three years after Team Rocket's first disbandment, and then Dawn, whom had saved the Sinnoh region against Team Galatic. And is part of what is called as Sinnoh's Big Three with Lucas and Barry.

Seven years after Red's victory in the Indigo league, came Hilbert from the Unova region, America, who stopped Team Plasma after they invaded the Unova's Pokemon league and subsequently becoming the champion of Unova after said incident, along with his friends, Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca. Nate, who stopped Team Plasma after they attempt to revive their organization two years after Hilbert was crowned champion, together with his friends, Hugh and Rosa. And at the same time, there was Serena, from Kalos, France, who defeated Team Flare, with her friends too, of course.

And finally, two years after the scuffle with Team Plasma and Team Flare, was Ailey, whom had transferred from her home, Kanto, to Alola, America, who saved the whole world when a Pokémon of legends, Necrozma, brought threat to the world. And is also Alola's first champion too boot. Later, she was known to have defeated Team Rainbow Rocket, a team of consisting of the previous villainous organizations from alternate universes, when they threaten to bring harm on the world, together with her cousin, Ray.

It's also noted to be an odd tradition among the other leagues that the position of champion is often switched around between Hau and Ray if they needed a break from championship. Though the media and many trainers find it justified out of the fact that they're still eleven and needed some space for themselves as well.

When they revealed themselves to be quirkless people to the media, the mass in general could care less and are simply amazed at how they trained their Pokémon partners so well. Not only that, they are at awe at how close they are to their partners too.

These revelations led to a majority of the quirkless population working on a Pokémon related career after they find themselves unable to fit in with those with quirks, because, if these people can find themselves being a hero by working together and bonding with Pokémon, despite being quirkless to the norm. Then they too can find a place in society to fit in.

Not only that, even those with quirks are inspired and started taking the path of being a trainer due to that.

And with a wide variety of occupations related with Pokémon such as a coordinator, Ranger, breeder, Ace Trainer, and more, these people are given hope that even if they can't be a hero like many expected to, there's still hope out there.

Regardless, there is a clash going around with society due to this change. Those who prefer quirks and those who prefer being together with Pokémon.

Many who are heroes, in particular, preferred quirks than Pokémon due to a variety of reasons, one being they have no interest to keep one. Though it's never said that heroes are forbidden to train and have one Pokémon as a partner and sidekick. With a select few heroes known to have a Pokémon as their partner such as Recovery Girl with her two Pokémon, Audino and Gardevoir who are helpful in being able to help the healing process of patients, humans and Pokémon alike.

The other half preferred being together with Pokémon, many of whom are from people who find themselves unable to fit in with the new society with a few supporters from the heroes, such as the aforementioned Recovery Girl who treat her two Pokémon as part of her family and All Might who supported equality.

Despite so, many people, quirk or quirkless, go hand in hand with Pokémon and many enjoy the company and aid they bring to the other.

And thus, in this world of Pokémon and quirks, Midoriya Izuku does not feel as devastated as he would have thought when he is diagnosed quirkless.

As, despite his sadness that he has no quirk like Kacchan and everyone, he ask. “That doesn't mean that I can't be a Pokémon trainer, right!?”

The doctor was surprised hearing that, and so he compromised. “It's true, that legendary Pokémon trainer Red and some of the famous trainers are quirkless...”

“Then I can get a Pokémon and be a trainer when I'm older!”

No one says you have to have a quirk to be a hero, after all, Red, and many famous trainers after him are proof of that.

If you can't fit in by not having a quirk, you're always welcomed in the world of Pokémon.

* * *

When the Midoriya's got home, Izuku asked for computer time. Except this time, instead of All Might's Debut Video, like he usually watches, he asked his mother to look at the twelve year old footage of Red's battle against Green Oak during the Indigo league.

It's a video that he also watch a lot, but not as frequent as All Might's video.

He looked back at his mother as the video plays. “Mom, do you think I can be a cool Pokémon trainer like Red?”

He points at the screen, looking back at his mother with a smile.

His mother smiles and hugs him. “You'll be an amazing Pokémon trainer Izuku.”

Izuku smiled even brighter.

Now he is brimming with excitement and anticipation, waiting for the day he can get a Pokémon of his own.

* * *

He got alienated for being quirkless, but he's also known as the local Pokémon specialist in the neighborhood as he learns lots to prepare himself before he officially becomes a trainer and starts scouring the region for gym badges. And since he wants to be a Pokémon trainer, several kids started to come to him for it.

He also got friends who are more interested in Pokémon than being a hero and even Kacchan listens in and ask him stuff about Pokémon sometimes.

But most of the time, it comes at a debate of which between All Might and Red is way awesome. (Izuku digress that while he admires both, he felt more fo a connection with Red than All Might.)

He also was the talk of the class when he was the only one who got a Pokémon while his other friends who are into Pokémon have yet to gain one of their own. It was mom's birthday gift when he's five and he was really happy, because he always wanted a Ralts (And it's a boy Ralts!) when he starts his adventure, as he was awed at May's Gallade. So he and Ralts grow really close.

He also take training Ralts to prepare itself for the journey bit by bit, learning lots from searching around that Ralts doesn't really learn any attacking moves until later, but he wants to take it at his own slow pace so training for Ralts wasn't very intense.

Though sadly, his friendship with Kacchan went to tatters when he finds Kacchan bullying some of the weaker kids and stood up to him, but he didn't have Ralts with him that day, so he feared the worse.

Instead though, a Riolu that seems to have look like it's aged have come to his aid, with Kacchan and his two friends leaving.

The Riolu decided to stay around and Kacchan didn't bully him because Riolu is strong. But as it is, his friendship with Kacchan doesn't seem to be in it's way to be fixed anytime soon.

Both Riolu and Ralts doesn't seem to want him to hang out with Kacchan anymore and given the informations that Ralts are empathic and Riolu's have a strong sense of justice and moral code, he chose to leave Kacchan alone, thinking that if they think being with Kacchan is bad, then he should trust them for now. Though he's still hoping for the day that he and Kacchan can properly talk with each other again.

* * *

After five years, he's on his way to Kanto to start his journey and get his official Pokémon trainer license and starter.

Most people are only allowed licenses when they are ten, but unless that person has been responsible enough, they are given exceptions. It's why some trainer classes such as Youngsters, Lasses, and Preschool Kids are given a chance.

Unova allows young trainers, but due to the lifestyle there, it was mostly recommended that the children should be twelve or older.

Alola is an exception despite being part of the same country as Unova, due to the people of Alola being mostly friendly and co-existence and friendship between human and Pokémon prominent with young children allowed to keep a Pokémon at an early age.

Those who are enrolled in Pokémon trainer schools are allowed to gain a license, but they're at most, student licenses.

While he is responsible enough, he thinks he wants to stay for a little more and because mom is against him getting his trainer license early out of worry, and he agrees, because he wants to prepare himself a little more.

Though in the five years, he laments that his friendship with Kacchan isn't in any progress of being repaired, what with him growing to be even more egoistic and so easily angered that Ralts is afraid of being near him anymore due to all that anger. (Ralts also found some hint of insecurity but he's too afraid of the negativity coming out of Kacchan.)

And for the sake of Ralts's growth and safety, he stayed away since, with Bakugou not even trying to look for him. He had a feeling he knows because he told Bakugou about Ralts in general being empathic creatures. But he wouldn't really know now.

There was a little send-off party when he is about to leave with Ralts and the Riolu that becomes an unofficial fixture to the Midoriya household since they don't really capture him.

Mom was crying and he ended up crying too since he'll miss her but he'd promise he'd come back when he's done with his journey in Kanto.

And his current friends that stayed are also with him, Aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru are around to say goodbye, and Kacchan begrudgingly come along because of Aunt Mitsuki.

They didn't exchange any words though, since their friendship is just strained. To put it lightly.

It was a bit somber and bittersweet, but it's been something he wanted to be. He can't be a hero like Bakugou and people at the neighborhood expects to, due to his lack of quirk, but he can be his own hero, together with his partner Ralts and the Riolu that's been guiding and helping him out despite it being wild before.

And so he stared at the window with Ralts at his lap and Riolu sitting next to him, as the bullet train moves on their destination to Kanto.

* * *

He met with Professor Oak who is as kind as he thought he would have been. He seems quite stern as well but a well-meaning, kind old man.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get the Kanto starters because other trainers who started at the same day as him had come earlier and took their choice. But he happens to have the starters from other regions being under his care.

To which he lit up.

Even though he chose to start at Kanto because it's close to home, he has a dream that he'll one day be able to get to the other regions to see the regions for what they are.

So he walked with the Professor to a nursery where the other starters are being kept, and he was amazed at seeing them for real.

Chikorita, Cyndaquill, Totodile... there's even the ones from Alola!

Though, he had already made up his mind of who will be his starter from all these Pokémon, he feels a little bad to the other Pokémon in the lab for not choosing them, but he's optimistic that there'll be trainers who'll choose them for sure.

“Professor, can I have that Oshawott as my starter?”

* * *

He feels giddy as his hands held at the license that was being processed by the professor.

Ralts smiled at him and the Riolu nods.

The Oshawott he chose seems to be jumpy and happy for him as well.

He looks back at his three Pokémon and to the routes following Palette Town.

And he took his first step to the routes of Kanto.

* * *

Things changed quite a lot since the many years of the start of the so called “Trainer boom”.

And with the Pokémon World Tournament being established months after Nate was crowned champion, the regions grow close and with that close friendship, Pokémon from other regions soon came to roam around the wilds of the countries, mostly as swarms and some groups being permanent fixtures in other regions.

So he wasn't exactly surprised when he comes across Starly's among the roads. Since in the recent years, Starly's started to roam around other regions.

He doesn't really catch any new Pokémon since getting Oshawott.

While Kanto does start having the newly developed Exp. Share for most trainers to use, it's only available at Saffron city and most trainers think that it takes away the challenge. He can understand a little of that, but personally, it's just that he doesn't think he can afford one Exp. Share. Mom has a lot in her plate already.

And he wants to manage training his Pokémon better before he can get another Pokémon.

After all, the best strategy for training more than one Pokémon is to have fewer Pokémon in the party before you decide to actually catch another.

* * *

Two months in his adventure and he gained four badges.

He had to admit that all four Kanto gym leaders are tough on their own rights. He hears that veterans would be treated exactly as their level, since there was a time Hilbert and Hilda traveled around the globe and battling gym's before they eventually returned to Unova after the whole Team Plasma revival fiasco.

But even when he gets it easy due to being new, it's still quite a challenge when Misty had a Starmie, whose typing has an advantage against Riolu and Lieutenant Surge's Electric types are quite brutal to his team with Riolu being his only defense due to neutral damage of each other's types and Ralts's defenses are quite brittle.

Brock's gym was easy enough thanks to him having an advantage thanks to Oshawott. Erika is tricky with his only defense being Ralts and his newfound Growlithe and even then she has ways to go around the type disadvantage with one of her Pokémon knowing Rain Dance to turn it around for a while.

They're not gym leaders for nothing.

Speaking of Growlithe, he captured it on his way to Celadon City and he also obtained himself an Eevee from Bill during a visit to Cerulean city, with Bill having too much of them and let him keep one. Said Eevee, happened to be female.

With Ralts now Kirlia, his Oshawott has become a Dewott in the process of their adventure. Riolu is yet to evolve but Izuku wants to give Riolu some time, he heard stories of how some Pokémon refuse to evolve and Riolu seems like he needed time.

He gave Kirlia an Everstone, a gift from Erika whom has a clue to what he wanted his Kirlia to evolve to, to hold till he can find a Dawn Stone for Kirlia to evolve.

For the day, he let's his team rest as he plays with his new Eevee and Growlithe.

* * *

He spent a month and three weeks in Saffron after getting the Soul Badge from Janine.

The match against Janine was a breeze, but he lost against Sabrina.

He thought he'd have some chance against Sabrina with Eevee and Growlithe knowing Bite but Sabrina's is just strong.

Though in contrast to Sabrina's scary appearance, she was nice enough to give him some advice.

“You know, you have one heck of a mind. Your Pokémon aren't strong but your strategies are really effective. But even that can get you so far when there are trainers who are specialized against certain opponents. I advice you to train a bit more... and try spend more time with your Riolu, alright? Riolu's usually use aura, which is quite different from psychic but even I can tell that you're not that close with your Riolu yet for it to evolve.”

He knows that his bond with Riolu is lacking, and he seemed trained enough that he wasn't truly worried of him. But he also knows that he wasn't very close to Riolu when compared to his Ralts, Oshawott, Eevee and Growlithe.

So while on breaks after training all five of his Pokémon, he started to talk with Riolu a bit more.

Wondering about how he's so trained, why he looks old, and also wonders if he was owned by a trainer before.

The last question must have hit a nerve though. As Riolu seems angry. There's also a hint of frustration at his eyes and it almost seemed sad.

So he apologized. Maybe the Riolu got in a fight with his previous trainer.

Days passed and it's a month after his loss against Sabrina.

He still talks to Riolu and started going for mundane, general subjects.

Then he hears Riolu talking to him telepathically at the Pokémon center.

“ _Why do you still talk to me?”_

He jumped out of the sofa he sat at that. He knows Riolu's have the ability of telepathy but the fact that Riolu chose to use telepathy to talk to him now is just a surprise.

He answers anyway. “Well... you're still part of the team and friend. Why wouldn't I talk to you?”

“ _I haven't been the best conversationalist or friend. Just a Pokémon listening to their trainer.”_

“But you're not just a Pokémon.” Izuku retorts. “You're part of the family as much as Kirlia was. Well, you talk with mom more than me and you always come and go, but you're there.”

Riolu nods. Then he ask. _“Do you know why I reacted that way when you wonder if I was owned by a trainer before?”_

“Is it a bad memory?”

“ _It's more of a fall-out between me and my former trainer.”_

Then Riolu starts talking (Telepathically). Of a quirkless boy with a pure heart and determination like Izuku was and they vowed to be heroes of their own together. However, when the boy got older, he met a woman who becomes his teacher and mentor. But said mentor then died and left him scarred over the loss.

“Why did you leave then?” Izuku wonders.

“ _Because the boy started to forget that he has me by his side in some thought that he had to follow his mentor's legacy on his own and he was still scarred over the loss that I feel helpless at my friend's state. With the boy plunging himself down and I myself, unable to help much, it led to our friendship disappearing day by day and I left. Because I feel as if I can't be by that boy's side anymore.”_

Izuku hummed in thought.

“Well... I say it's the boy's fault as well as yours... no, don't get me wrong Riolu, I get what you mean, but I feel like maybe I'd try harder if I'm in your spot.”

Izuku looked out at the people around him.

“I was quirkless for most of my life and the only reason I didn't have it any worse is because Pokémon are here together with people. But still, the prejudice is there almost daily... but you know Riolu. Even if I can't get a quirk like everyone back home, I can still be a hero in my own way. All I have is... just a really strong faith that things will get better. Even at my worst. So I would keep trying to talk and get the boy to talk to me again.”

The aged Riolu seemed surprised at his answer. _“I... see.”_

“I think what's done is done, but that doesn't mean you can't start again. After all, when I can't find myself in a world of quirks, there's the world of Pokémon.” Izuku adds.

“ _I suppose I understand now...”_ Riolu trails and then, his body started glowing.

“Riolu...?” Izuku looked on in wonder and then the whole process stopped and in place of the Riolu, was a Lucario.

“ _My inability to overcome my failure to my previous trainer seems to be why I can't evolve at all since then.”_ The now Lucario mused. Looking at the awed Izuku.

“ _I am Lucario, and I'm pleased to stay with you as a friend, family, and comrade.”_

* * *

Lucario's new evolution was able to let him gain the Marsh Badge with Lucario learning Shadow Claw and his new typing gives him some advantage from surviving against psychic types as he challenged Sabrina the second time and she gave him a gift of a Dawn Stone.

“I have a Gallade myself that I often use to battle advanced challengers, those are spares I kept for gym trainers. Dawn Stone's are very hard to come by and you have more than earn it.” Sabrina says.

Izuku probably weirded her out as he cried happy tears and thanked her profusely but he's happy.

* * *

He and his team are on the roads again, training and traveling around to see if there is anywhere nearby Saffron that could take him to Cinnabar Island.

Cinnabar Island's land had slowly returned to it's former glory since the volcano eruption almost fourteen years ago but not everything can be restored.

Blaine rebuilt his gym, and the Fossil Recovery centre is centered again in Cinnabar Island after they move to Pewter City when the eruption occurred. But he hears that there was once an old Pokémon mansion that was rumored to have information regarding an artificial Pokémon created with Mew's DNA, Mewtwo.

The mansion never got to be rebuilt.

He suppose he would be interested in seeing the information himself but he can understand why it wasn't built back or the information is left unrecovered, buried in the ashes of the volcano.

Such Pokémon would potentially be easily influenced by villainous organizations.

He also stopped by in Lavender Town and met Mister Fuji, who runs a Pokémon nursery and takes care of the Pokémon graveyards, which was once located in a tower until the tower was refurbished to be a radio tower.

Seeing Mister Fuji take care of the Pokémon reminds him of mom, whom he called once a week. And he hasn't really been calling her as of late.

So he made a call back and walk to Fuschia city for the Safari zone.

Trying to look for a Pokémon for mom.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku is beyond shocked as he looked at the older teen girl beside him who tried to catch the Kangaskhan he tried to catch for mom.

Why?

Because that teen girl is Ailey, one of the champions of Alola. Though the position of Champion is officially Ray's now, she's still well-regarded as the champion due to the weird rotating switch that occurred five years back.

So of course, he went fanboy mode.

Ailey just smiled. “Well, since you know me, I'd have to ask for your name.”

“It's Izuku ma'am!”

Ailey giggled. “Just call me Ailey.” And so she ask. “So! How many Pokémon do you have?”

“Five, I'm not sure whom I want for my final team member.”

“Well, that's a lot! Oh, are you collecting badges? Are you planning to go for the Pokémon league?”

Then his mind went to a halt. “I uh, well, I do sorta collect badges but I'm not sure if I want to go for the league, well, I do want to be like Red but-”

“Chill Izuku.”

He stopped and looked sheepish. Then Ailey suggest. “I think you should think more of what you really want to do in your journey as a Pokémon trainer.”

“Think more? Why?”

Ailey gave a somber smile. “Mind if I tell you a story?”

He nods.

And Ailey starts.

“You see, when I first started out, I was just moving in to Alola with my cousin and we just went along with the flow because everyone there thinks it's a good thing try do this and that. But you know... after holding the position of Champion for some months, I realize that I didn't have an actual goal of what I want to be.”

She continues on.

“I did the Island challenge in Alola, I became champion and be a hero in my own right in a world where quirks are as common as Pokémon, but then what? Even when there are things I can do in Alola like Mantine Surfing... I still don't have an actual goal. So that was why Ray, Hau, and I started a rotating champion thing until someone decided to be the official Champion... you know Ray's the official champion now, right?”

He nods again.

“Ray ended up liking being champion more than I did though the rotating champion thing still holds on but only for me and Ray. Hau decided to be the next Kahuna of Melemele after Hala retires some while back and now, I'm just looking around countries and regions... in a self discovery of sorts. But you know, I ended up liking to travel a lot than be any other trainer. Sometimes, even if you go to the same region, there's just something that you like that makes you compelled to go there again. So... I'm just traveling around until I decided to return to Alola again.”

Ailey looked at him as she finished. “You still got time ahead, try and think around of what you want to be, alright?”

“I... I'll try Ailey. Thank you. For telling me this.”

Ailey smiled.

* * *

He eventually get himself a Kangaskhan for mom, which he sent to the PC box for safe keeping and decided that it's time to catch himself some Flying Pokémon.

Because the only thing he lacks in his current team is a flight transport. And he doesn't want to delay waiting any longer and head to Vermillion city to find a ferry that would take him there.

Unlike Alola that has a service called Poké Rider, most people outside of it had to get at least one so they can fly anywhere they want to.

To his luck, he did manage to find a wild Pidgeotto to catch and start to think of ways to train the Pidgeotto for a while.

Speaking of teams, his Eevee officially evolved to Sylveon some time after his battle against Sabrina and Dewott evolves to Samurott. Growlithe evolved too but only because he was looking pretty jealous at Sylveon evolving earlier than he did so he used the fire stone he found on his travels.

And speaking of flight, he is actually confused to how tiny flying Pokémon can use fly to carry people but he supposed the power of move Fly, gave the flying Pokémon super strength that allows them to carry people with ease. But then again, that's just him.

* * *

Eight months in the journey and managing to defeat Green Oak, he decided to return home for a while.

With that talk from Ailey, he wasn't sure if going for the Pokémon league would be what he wants as a Pokémon trainer right now, so he decided that he's going home.

It helps that Green told him that the Elite Four will always be open for challengers.

And while he thinks he should go give challenging the Elite Four a shot, he decided that he wants to go back home.

* * *

Almost four years after, Izuku didn't really return being a civilian or retire being a trainer. He's still a trainer and still travel around.

After his Kanto journey, he and his team rested for a few months before deciding that he likes the thrill of adventure than staying around.

So at the same day, four months after he went home, he wants to travel again, but this time, to Johto.

He does the same as he did back in Kanto, traveling, seeing the sights of the regions, and collecting badges.

He repeats it again that now, at age of fourteen, he had pretty much scoured over the regions in Japan. (He still did not get that Exp. Share which would make team training easy but he supposed his usual method of training is fine as is)

He didn't go back to school and went with online courses since during his journey, he missed out some lessons that his peers back home had learned and rather than fall behind, he takes online courses.

His mom had taken a shine to the Kangaskhan he caught as a gift for her and the Pidgeotto, now Pidgeot is now officially his mother's Pokémon. He eventually caught himself a Trapinch while he's at Hoenn, now a Flygon.

He did take challenging the Elite Four when he collected the Johto badges but he lost against Lance.

He didn't take the loss too badly, but it strived him and his team to be better.

As for home, he did meet the old friends he made back in his childhood again during his rest after traveling around Kanto. They all got their own Pokémon and are about to start their journey by then.

He was happy for them and told them to have fun.

He took to talking to Kacchan again since Gallade is capable of filtering out Bakugou's angry and negative emotions but he supposed that Kacchan didn't really change as he still responds with anger and explosions.

But he still tries to talk sometimes if they passed by.

It's a progress overall.

Now, he wonders if he should visit the region's again or try to go traveling to Unova, Kalos, or Alola next.

He did take Ailey's story to heart and for now, he thinks he likes to travel and being a hero can wait.

* * *

Villains. Why villains.

He was on a walk around the neighborhood when the blob thing attacked him.

Sylveon, who was out of the Poké Ball at the time, used Dazzling Gleam when she jumped away from the blob which managed to get the blob to release it's hold on him.

Apparently, Pokémon attacks work on villains really well depending on factors.

And so he instinctively commanded. “Sylveon, moon bla-”

He stopped when a large figure stopped the villain.

Saying an all-familiar motto for him in his childhood.

“You will be fine, why? Because I am here!”

* * *

All Might actually gave his autograph to him and he's giddy, though his admiration to All Might wasn't as fanatic as it was during his childhood, he still admired All Might to a great deal and still does.

While he isn't interested in heroics anymore since he found a place in the world together with Pokémon, he still follows the news from time to time.

They part ways and Sylveon seems to like All Might for her to attach her ribbon feelers on his arm a little before that, but he wasn't sure why All Might seemed sad at the affectionate gesture.

All Might does tell him to keep his Pokémon partners close before leaving though.

* * *

To say that he was surprised that the blob monster is wreaking havoc again is an understatement.

Because apparently, the blob escaped from All Might and caught Bakugou.

Did All Might get into an accident on his way to the police station?

How?

He looked on as the heroes find themselves unable to help as the situation escalates.

Then he decided to move forward and years of Pokémon training came to action instinctively.

“Sylveon, use safeguard on the crowd!”

Sylveon obeyed and around her, a barrier appeared, distancing the crowd from the scene. He then threw another Poké Ball. “Samurott, Aqua Jet on the fires!”

The formidable Pokémon let out a roar as he follows his trainers command, extinguishing the flames.

He then called out two more. “Gallade, use Psychic to hold it down! Arcanine, flamethrower!”

His first Pokémon's eyes glowed as he held down the villain from moving as Arcanine burns the villain's form bit by bit.

And finally, he sends out the last two of his team. “Lucario, you know what to do right?”

“ _I may have a clue. You have insane strategy that seems to work quite well when you need it.”_

“Then I know you can do it.”

Lucario smiled and Flygon nodded at Izuku as Lucario climbed on Flygon's back, Flygon flying in a moderately fast speed as Lucario's body glows in aura and in his hand, a sphere formed and then shot at the eye, the only vulnerable part of the villain.

The villain cried out in pain, leading to Gallade stopping his use of psychic and Arcanine stopping Flamethrower.

Samurott then used Aqua Jet to where Kacchan was and cushioned his fall.

Sylveon jumped to his shoulder and attached her ribbons to his arm. He petted it in return and gave a nod to Gallade, who obliged and used psychic to hold down the villain before he can move again.

“Good work team.”

Then the crowd cheered.

* * *

He got scolded, of course he did. He only had Pokémon with him and is technically quirkless.

“True, I'm quirkless.” He admits when Desutegoro and Kamui Woods scolded him for it. But he adds, smiling all the way. “But I have faith. Lots of faith with my Pokémon. Nothing's impossible when you are together with them.”

He petted Sylveon who nuzzled her cheeks on his and he returned all his team beforehand.

At that, Kamui Woods resigned. “Well, can't argue with the fact that you're also a Pokémon trainer.”

“We rarely see one around, especially since many of them prefer going over the regions.”

He just smiled and suggested. “I suggest maybe your should try catch a Pokémon of your own. I notice you don't have anyone to make up what you guys lack and to be honest, even side kicks can be hard to come by. If you can't find one in people, why not try find one in Pokémon? Recovery Girl got her two partners, and no ones says that heroes shouldn't have one.”

Both heroes tensed.

“Sorry for taking your time.” He bows before he leave the scene with Sylveon.

* * *

“Why the fuck did you come to my rescue?” Kacchan questions as they were about to head home.

“You seem like you needed it.” He answers.

He never could turn down those who need help after all.

He wasn't surprised when Kacchan denied needing help though.

When Kacchan left, he looked at Sylveon. “Quite a day, isn't it?”

Sylveon let out a cry of agreement.

Before they could go home, All Might then appeared right in front of him.

“I am here!”

* * *

All Might then hacked blood and some thin guy is in his place.

Then Lucario comes out of his Poké Ball.

“ _You're...”_

The guy who was All Might or maybe not All Might smiled nervously. “It's been a long while isn't it, old friend?”

At that moment, Lucario's story of his old trainer made some sense to Izuku when All Might referred to Lucario as such.

“All Might is your previous trainer!?”

* * *

In a world of quirks and Pokémon.

Midoriya Izuku chose to be a Pokémon trainer.

The slime incident was his first step to being recognized as a hero of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just very excited and hyped for Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon.  
> No, I'm not continuing because I already had too many fics to focus. If I did continue, it'll be a revamp of this one-shot as an on-going fic.  
> I don't follow fanon game protagonist rotation for the sake of gender equal ensemble though the other Player Character not chosen does exist in this universe.  
> I pick Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon as the canon game for the Alola region mostly because I feel this is going to wind up like Platinum. And one of the reasons why I gave the two USUM protagonists a name based on the USUM promotions is because, to me, the Sun and Moon names are a bit lackluster.  
> Most of Izuku's team is inspired by [ AthanatosOra's crossover fanart](http://athanatosora.tumblr.com/post/147972711675/pokemonbnha-x-over-midoriya-izuku-his-mother-is) though I changed the team lineup Izuku had (Except for Flygon and Lucario from the crossover fanart (Said Lucario is formerly All Might's here)) for personal preference to who I think would suit Izuku as well asides the ones in AthanatosOra's fanart.\  
> Before anyone asks, I admit Izuku getting some Pokémon before having an official starter may seem like abnormal in a game verse, but this is more of a nod to the Pokémon Adventures/ Pokémon Special manga, which is based on the games, where the protagonists of this adaptation all have at least one to three Pokémon, depending on the author, Kusaka Hidenori, who are not among the official starter roster in the games.  
> The behaviors of the Pokémon are half from the Tv Tropes Fanon Pokédex page and half from the games and the Pokémon Special Manga.  
> That's all I have to say, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

In a world of quirks and Pokémon, Midoriya Izuku chose to be a Pokémon trainer.

In a world of quirks and Pokémon, quite a few things changed.

* * *

As All Might finished his explanation about his quirk, One For All, he offers the boy about being his successor.

“It's an honor and all but... I think I have to reject that offer All Might. I've been a trainer for so long and been fine with being quirkless for years thanks to it... I just don't think it felt right.” Izuku answers.

But then he adds, so as not to make the hero offended. “Oh! But I'm still thinking about it! It's just too sudden of a decision!”

All Might smiled instead. “That's fine my boy. I know it's sudden. So I can understand why you're not going to accept it yet.”

He then looks at the Lucario. “Also, young Midoriya, you've taken care of my old friend well.”

Lucario only nods and look at Izuku with a proud look. _“Of course, he's quite an adept trainer.”_ Lucario looks back at his old trainer. _“But I have to wonder... is there another reason why you're here asides thinking of making my trainer your successor?”_

All Might simply smiled. “No, I just want to see you again.” All Might looked at Lucario in the eye. “I know I didn't have the right to take you back even if you were my partner before. But at the least, I want to see if you're really happy right now. Old friend.”

Lucario nods. _“You don't need to worry anymore then. The Midoriya's are capable and caring people and the last ten years I stayed with them had been fulfilling.”_

Lucario went forward and placed his paw at All Might's chest. _“I still remember the old days, it had been fun and memorable while it lasts. But you go your own path, and I go mine. But at the least... I'm satisfied to know that despite what happened to your mentor, you are able to pick yourself up again and find fulfillment in being a hero.”_

All Might smiled wider. “Thank you old friend.”

* * *

Izuku went home with All Might's private contact number in tow as All Might wished to communicate with him to see how his old Lucario fares and him wanting to see how far Izuku would go.

The next day, he opened the TV looking for shows of his interest, all his Pokémon out and wandering around the house and his mother cooking breakfast.

Thanks to the money that Izuku gained while battling trainers and from selling away the rare things he found such as the nuggets, pearl strings, star pieces and comet shards, he and mom moved out of the apartment they used to lived in and find a Pokémon friendly house in the same prefecture since his Pokémon are too big to roam around their old house and can be quite cramped to move around for his larger Pokémon such as Samurott, Arcanine, and Flygon. Along with his old Pidgeot who is now mom's.

Mom also took up a new job of Pokémon daycare together with the Kangaskhan he gifted her which was brimming with success since in their prefecture, there aren't many daycares.

He was still looking for TV channels of interest when his phone rang a notification.

_Nori-chan sends you a link._

_Nori-chan: Izu please tell me why you're in the news._

Nori-chan, full name, Shinohara Inori, is one of his old childhood friends who are into Pokémon back then, her quirk is a tame version of Sabrina's psychic abilities and took her path of wandering around regions.

Nori-chan's parents are well known as a model and photographer respectively and are also trainers in their own right. Nori-chan's father, Rinto, came from a line of psychic family users, which Nori-chan inherited.

She's also one of the few friends he had from childhood that is still in contact with him.

Izuku unlocks the phone and tapped on the link out of curiosity.

The link opens to RIME Daily with an image of him together with his party and the headlines writing.

“ **Pokémon Trainer saves the day!”**

His mind went blank.

This can't be real.

He regained enough composure to read the rest of the news.

“ _...This is the first time in the history of heroics that a Pokémon trainer appeared and defeated villains. The boy is confirmed quirkless by the heroes who were in the incident but he is also a trainer of 4-5 years as his license shows when the heroes asked for his status.”_

Those with quirks are not allowed to use quirks freely unless it's on self-defense. However, the quirk invested society has no concrete rules about Pokémon. Only following the region rules that they are allowed to send one Pokémon out of the Poké-Ball but can only battle against trainers.

And when quirk users with no hero license are using their powers to do heroic deeds will be considered vigilantes and are therefore, criminals, Pokémon trainers, on the other hand, have a free reign on being able to use their Pokémon freely as long as they have their licenses. And due to the events that caused Red and many trainers following him to gain fame, today, those with trainer licenses have a free reign to do heroics without the need of a quirk and are not charged for vigilantism because of that.

Trainers using their Pokémon for villainous purposes, however, will have their licenses revoked when caught depending on the level of how heinous their crimes are. With burglary being considered very light and their licenses revoked until they are released from prison.

There are different cases where trainers had their licenses revoked due to their inability to keep their Pokémon in check or having a too high leveled Pokémon in their party when they can't completely have it listen to their trainers.

Izuku reads on.

“ _...Despite his status being considered a handicap for heroics, he commands his Pokémon so well and with so much faith and trust with his Pokémon, that he single-handedly defeated the villain that had a hostage together with them. All Might, who was present at the scene spoke praises of the boy's heroic personality and his capability as a trainer. Believing that he can be a hero even if he didn't have a quirk and indeed, he did! If this incident is any indication. It's like what many people say before quirks came to be, you can do anything if you're together with Pokémon and so we question this in our minds, could he be the second coming of legendary trainer Red!? Will this boy be the first Pokémon Trainer to ever join the world of heroics!? Will he be even more legendary than Red would be in the future!? Nevertheless...”_

He wound up finding himself in the comments section.

 **Orange27** : People often forget that Pokémon are part of life just as much as quirks were. So glad to see that a trainer, even if he's quirkless, made that difference!

 **Red_Junior** : Holy shit did anyone see how he commanded his Pokémon!? That is awesomeness material right there! Who cares if he's quirkless, he's an awesome Pokémon trainer and has the makings of a hero like Red all those years ago!

 **PlatinumDawn** : A very enlightening news that lets us know that Pokémon have come far together with us even if we now have quirks that change the society of humans.

Izuku's... too shocked beyond words.

People thought greatly of his action?

They didn't see him as a vigilante? Even if he's quirkless?

He knew being a trainer would make him be trated differently but this... this is such a big shock.

He ended up smiling really wide and showed his mom the news. He also thought of replying back to Inori after breakfast.

* * *

Two months after, the Midoriya's received a letter from U.A.

Izuku is invited to be a recommended student and invited to be a student for the new Trainers department inspired by his heroism from the slime villain incident to be officialized in November this year.

This department allows Pokémon Trainers a chance to be part of the world of heroics and anyone from any department can be part of it. As long as they have a trainer license of their own or have a Pokémon, but no trainer license yet, in which then, U.A will issue a trainer license for the latter in cooperation with the Pokémon Trainer Association led by a group of veteran trainers.

But before they can officialize the department, they wanted to ask if Izuku will take part in this new development of U.A for the future of Pokémon Trainers. Though he couldn't tell people about it until it is officialized.

He accepts.

Both him and mom couldn't be any happier. Him happy that he could really be a hero while also being a Pokémon Trainer and mom happy for him.

* * *

Summer arrives and there was news that a Mantine Surfing attraction will be opened for the summer in Cinnabar Island, Kanto.

The course starts from Cinnabar and ends in between two routes. One to Pallet and one to Fuschia.

Mantine Surfing is a popular sport in Alola and he took the chance to participate. The premise looks exciting enough from what he had learned of Ailey and Ray's exploits.

He flew there with Flygon and the rest of his party in tow.

Thanks to Flygon's speed, he arrived first before the location got any crowdier.

He was grateful that there are lesser people at the moment.

He didn't need to wait for people and took the chance for an early ride before the venue gets crowded by visitors.

He took the ride back and forth from Cinnabar to Saffron and he concludes that Mantine Surfing is _amazing_. He now knows why Alolan trainers enjoys this sport.

It was thrilling and exciting, to be with the waves.

He took off the helmet, adrenaline still thrum at his veins at the whole sensation of surfing with the waves, but he wants to give the other trainers a chance and not be a bad sport.

That was when had come face to face with the next person, a boy with looks of an insomniac.

“You're... you're that trainer from the slime incident aren't you?” He asks.

He blinks. He didn't think anyone would recognize him. “Well... yes I am.”

“You're... Mantine Surfing?”

“Yes, I was really excited about the premise when I heard about it as a kid and I took the chance.” He simply answers. “Why did you ask?” He wonders.

The insomniac boy shook his head. “No, nothing.” He then requested. “Mind if I talk to you for a bit?”

He nods. “After I get changed first.”

So he did and talked with the boy. Who took out two Poké-Balls and revealed a Murkrow and Litten.

He stared at the boy blankly, trying to comprehend what he wants to do. The boy snorted. “No, I'm not here for a battle, you have the experience when compared to me.”

The boy started talking. “I have a quirk but... it's hardly seen as anything good due to the nature of it. And I can't do anything to change it as I have to face the prejudice over the nature of my quirk. But then you came by, quirkless, but a strong Pokémon trainer with such a strong bond and faith with his partners.”

The Murkrow cawed and flew up, the boy raised his elbows and used his arm as a perch for the Murkrow. The Litten meowed and climbed up to his shoulders.

“People outside of the regions are so invested with quirks that they forget that Pokémon also existed together with them. I was once so angry at the whole unfairness of my situation until that incident. Where I remember that Pokémon are there to pick up where the society of quirks failed. You're quirkless and yet you changed it all with that incident just like Red and the famous trainers did... so after that, I got searching about Pokémon and got my trainer license a month after. Caught the Murkrow and Litten is a gift from the professor.”

Litten nuzzled against his cheeks in response and he used his free hand to pet it.

“It's like those old sayings before... anything's possible when you are together with Pokémon. So I'm here as a learning trainer who wants to change people's perceptions of those who have quirks that are seen as bad. Just because someone has a bad quirk doesn't mean that they're really bad in their heart. And if quirkless people like Red before and now you, can make a difference... then I can do the same too.”

Izuku couldn't help but feel awed. He knows he'd probably be known to some people, but he didn't think that he'd make an impact to someone from that selfless act back then.

This boy wants to change society's perception about people like him, inspired by his own.

“I see... all I have to say is good luck. There will be some tough times. But you're not alone when you have Pokémon together with you on this journey. As long as you're with Pokémon, you can do anything.”

The boy smiles. Though it came out as a smirk due to his appearance. “Thanks, for hearing me out and the encouragement.”

“You're welcome. But I don't think I get your name earlier...”

They introduced themselves and he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see the boy, Shinsou.

* * *

Izuku ended up not leaving Japan for the while this year and ventured around Kanto and Johto instead.

He also wound up helping his mom with her daycare business since it got quite busy for the year.

It mostly involved him taking some of the Pokémon a walk around and flying to Johto to get tips from the old couple who run a daycare near Goldenrod City.

It wasn't for naught and it had been helpful.

He also got talking and made a friend in Uraraka Ochako, who worked part time in the daycare though she lived far from where the daycare was.

In one summer day, she cooed at Sylveon's cuteness and comments. “Midoriya-kun's lucky, you get to have so much Pokémon and be a trainer.”

That got him to wonder. “You're not going to be a trainer?”

She shook her head. “I'm still thinking but... I think I'm going to be a hero instead.”

He stared at her, “Why” being a silent question as Uraraka answers. “My parents didn't have enough money most of the time and I really want to help them! But my parents told me it's better that I do what I want to do...”

She looks down, but she smiled again. “But when I was ten, I found this day care and they let me help them in exchange for some payment. Things are looking up for a bit with my family and business is doing great! I also get to learn lots of Pokémon! But... I don't think this much is enough to keep my family sustaining well... at the same time, when that news of what you did came around months back, I feel that I want to be a trainer as well and send some of the money I earned from battles back to them... but I feel it's going to take some time and I'm not sure if I can do it with my family's situation with money right now.”

She gave a nervous grin at him. “It sounds selfish isn't it? Me wanting money as a reason to be either of those professions...”

“I think it's not.” He retorts. Adding. “I think it does sound unconventional, but you do it because you want to help your family, right?”

She nods.

“Then it's not selfish when you want to help people out.” He adds. “And besides, you're not too alone. You got some Pokémon that liked you and it's never too late to start training. I know someone that started being a Pokémon trainer at 15, Hilbert and Hilda are also 15 when they started out, it maybe due to region differences but it's never too late anyway. And no one says you can't have Pokémon with you as a partner as a hero.”

What he found stiffling is that some people see depending on Pokémon as weak and the heroes are all affected by that stigma and as such, chose not to have Pokémon partners because of it. He may have changed that with what he did during the slime attack months ago but he wouldn't know.

Uraraka nods. Smiling. “Thanks Midoriya-kun.”

“You're welcome.”

* * *

At November 18, U.A announced the creation of the Trainers department, a course for Pokémon trainers and those aspiring to be Pokémon trainers, after lots of negotiations with the Pokémon Trainer Association.

This much, Izuku knows.

But what Izuku didn't know is the announcement of the trainers that would be taking part in teaching the students of this course.

Among them is Steven Stone, who had retired and passed the position of champion to Wallace, Lucas of the Sinnoh Big Three, Lorelei, a former Kanto elite four who now works as an author, Alder, Unova's former champion, and surprisingly, Ailey.

He then continues on reading the news of the announcement that they will be accepting applicants from Pokémon Trainers and their entrance exam will be handled by the Pokémon Trainer Association.

He was mostly excited to see Ailey again after five years and now, in his excitement, couldn't wait for the next year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to leave it here. I decided to expand this one-shot a bit.
> 
> Due to the fusion of Poké-Verse with BNHA, I made some BNHA chara's to be native to the Poké-World regions due to the prefectures they came from. Hence why Uraraka's in Johto, because her canon prefecture is where Poké-World Johto is based on.
> 
> There are also some changes due to the fact that the Poké-World is fused with BNHA and also the above.
> 
> I think that in this verse, it's better off for Izuku to not receive One For All, because I feel that it beats the point of what the fic is about. Izuku taking the path of being a trainer.
> 
> The Japanese games had Poké-dollars marked as plain Japanese Yen, it's how the money Izuku gained from battling is legal to be used in this universe. For the case of the other regions after the first four generations, let's just say they can be used with the currency of the respective countries they are based on.
> 
> The November release is just a nod to how many of games (Not counting spin-offs) are released in November.
> 
> Inori is actually based on one of my old OC's from a site I used to write before going to Fanfiction.net and AO3.
> 
> I apologize for the lack of interaction between Izuku and his team here. There will be more in future chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

The Wild Wild Pussycats are a team of rescue specialized heroes, and while quirks are able to help them and not completely depend on Pokémon for everything, she and the team do agree that there is an advantage in having a Pokémon as a partner asides making a team.

She, Sousaki Shino, otherwise known as Mandalay herself, trained an Absol.

Seeing potential in the species's disaster prediction powers to help detect natural disasters or man-caused disaster such as villain attacks so the team are able to save and rescue many more people together. When combined with her telepathy, she and her Absol make a wonderful pair of partners. Her Absol helps detect any possible disaster and she relays any information her Absol found through her telepathy to the other members.

And indeed they grow to be one of the greatest rescue team's in history together with their partner Pokémon and asides Recovery Girl, they are one of the few heroes who have Pokémon as partners. Asides her and Absol, Pixie-Bob trains a Nosepass, now a Probopass, Probopass's compass like abilities being used in tandem with Pixie-Bob's own rock and ground control powers to give Probopass an edge to battle and locate victims in cases of a land slide.

Ragdoll trains a Pidgeot. She found a kinship in her Pidgeot as a little Pidgey during their days in U.A and with it's ability, Keen Eye, she and Pidgeot make a powerful search team as Pidgeot's ability has it that Pidgeot is impervious of any obstacles such as dust and sand working in tandem with Ragdoll's search quirk.

Tiger, meanwhile, trains a Meditite, now a Medicham. Medicham's typing not only helps to plow through debrises, the dual fighting-psychic typing the species had means Medicham can use psychic powers to help remove debrises without harming civilians and Tiger happened to befriend one of the few Medicham with the ability Telepathy. Helping them further.

Growing up part of the supposed “Trainer Boom” helped the younger generation of the quirked ones to see Pokémon in a much more positive light than the older generation who had come to love quirks and refuse to completely depend on Pokémon.

They were allowed to keep their Pokémon as partners in part of participating in a Pokémon ranger school at the Almia region, near to Sinnoh, otherwise known as Hokkaido so not only are they a rescue team, they are also a team of certified Pokémon rangers.

Many rangers are stationed in Almia, Fiore, or the Oblivia region, with a handful assigned to other regions which are trainer invested, such as Kanto. Those assigned in other regions are required to register a Trainer's license in case they come across trainer's looking for battle and thus, they too have specialized trainer licenses for Pokémon Rangers.

They do not mind as they love Pokémon as much as they love to rescue and save people.

But sometimes, she wished that she can do more than this, despite being a hero and also a Pokémon Ranger.

It had only been a year that Kouta lost his parents and he doesn't seem to be improving.

In fact, his hatred for heroes grew as the year passed.

He doesn't see any reason to why his parents death are seen heroic when they couldn't come back home again.

And even as his aunt, she can only do so much.

But by chance, he saw the news that day.

Or rather, the news of a certain Pokémon Trainer.

Midoriya Izuku.

It was rest day for her and the rest of the Pussycats when the news turn up. It starts with a footage of a green haired boy running to the fray but what surprised them was what the boy said next.

“ _Sylveon, use safeguard on the crowd!”_

The pastel like feline Pokémon followed her trainer's command and created a shield to protect the crowd.

And then he took out a Poké Ball, commanding as he threw it. _“Samurott, Aqua Jet on the fires!”_

A large Pokémon with otter like features roared as he obeyed, water streaming around his body as he moves in a movement so swift, the fire surrounding them are completely extinguished.

Pokémon trainers are a rarity to be seen in a quirk-infested city like Musutafu as many children aspiring to be trainers wound up traveling around, and later, moving to the Pokémon infested regions such as Kanto.

So it was a big surprise to actually see one at Musutafu for the Pussycats as they watched the news.

As the fight continues, with the trainer having an upper hand, that was when Shino took a look at Kouta and for the first time since the death of his parents, his eyes are glowing.

Glowing with a radiance of happiness and awe as he continued to watch the trainer command his Pokémon to defeat the villain.

When the battle ended, the video was switched to a conversation between trainer and two heroes on the scene captured live.

“ _True, I'm quirkless.”_ Said trainer admitted, but he smiled.

“ _But I have faith. Lots of faith with my Pokémon. Nothing's impossible when you're together with them.”_

Kouta spoke, and for the first time, the Pussycats sensed what can be described as admiration. “He's so cool...”

He declared, with child-like excitement.

“Aunt Shino! I've decided! I'm going to be a Pokémon Trainer! I'm going to learn and study hard about Pokémon so I can one day get an awesome Samurott like that guy's own!”

For the first time, Kouta is finally starting to heal.

For Kouta, who lost his parents to heroism, he found a new hope and dream within Pokémon.

(Izumi Kouta will meet the trainer that inspired hope in him in one summer day, but that's not here yet)

* * *

She wasn't supposed to watch the television, the bird people said.

But it was by chance that it was a day that she is allowed to roam free by this nice old uncle who put the bird people in fear.

She hates the bird people, the bird people are mean and hurt her so much times.

But she likes nice old uncle, who was kind, and he also helped her to get used to birds.

The nice old uncle introduce her to several cartoons in the television as they watched and that's when the television switched to a live footage of a villain attack.

But what had her in awe was what comes next.

As an older boy with fluffy green hair ran to the scene and called out.

“ _Sylveon, use safeguard on the crowd!”_

She watched on with awe at the scenery playing in front of her at the television and when it ended, she asked in excitement. “What is that?”

“Oh, they're Pokémon, Eri-chan.”

The nice old uncle explains her of Pokémon, mysterious creatures that existed long from a time before quirks existed and she was in awe at how they have these creatures and when nice old uncle comes to play with her, she took to asking more about Pokémon.

She wasn't able to see the nice old uncle again after a while, until she no longer see's him so much anymore. But the bird people also hurt her less in favor of being with these cool Pokémon.

She caught glimpse of one of the bird people accompanied by one of those Pokémon.

But the bird people still hurt her and she's afraid.

She doesn't want to stay stuck in here forever.

She wanted to leave.

And it came by a chance of meeting a little blue bird like Pokémon with fluffy wings.

It entered her room when she's about to get food of her own and there it was, a fluff like little creature looking at her nervously.

She remembers the nice old uncle calling it a Swablu.

It's bird like but... it's also adorable and fluffy. So she's not afraid.

So she approached it with a small smile. “Hello.”

She later hid the little bird in her room and the bird keeping quiet. One of the bird people captured it and brought it here but the bird is a rascal and kept attacking them. Since they haven't found it yet, they all assume that it already escaped, causing said bird people to break one of the Poké Ball, likely the one used to capture it.

While the bird people leave her alone after asking if she saw it, which she replied as “No”, she took to taking care of the Swablu without using her quirk.

She was afraid of it after what happened to daddy and doesn't want to use it too much.

But the Swablu is appreciative of the gesture of taking care of it and later returned the favor a few months later.

Through singing.

She was approached by the bird people for the noise as the Swablu sang but the bird people, instead, fall to ground, asleep.

The Swablu sang and sang and everyone in place fell asleep as she and Swablu slowly left the building together and finally, escaped.

They both looked one last time at the place that she and the cotton bird Pokémon are trapped in before, and then ran ahead, not looking back.

She wasn't sure how far she ran but she and the Swablu bumped into someone wearing all black, putting her and the cotton bird Pokémon to a stop.

“Kid, what are you doing?”

She looked up, seeing a man with long hair and looking shaggy like one of those homeless people. She'll... call him shaggy man.

She closed her eyes in instinct and said. “Don't take me back!”

She's afraid.

Afraid that he's with one of the bird people and try to take her back.

She doesn't want to go back.

“...Why would I take you back when I don't know where you came from?”

She opened her eyes, seeing shaggy man looking at her in the eye and kneeling. Hand on her head and it felt so nice and warm, like nice old uncle's.

Shaggy man asked. “So you ran from a very bad place?”

She nods.

“With help from the Swablu?” He pointed to the little cotton bird who now perched at the ground near her.

She nods again.

Shaggy man takes a look at her and the Swablu. “Fine, kid, come with me.”

For the first time, she felt hope.

For the first time, she is free.

(She will meet the trainer that rekindled her hope and gave her a chance of freedom together with her Swablu in a spring day together with her savior, but that's not here yet.)

* * *

Everyone says his quirk is suitable as a villain.

He doesn't want to be a villain.

Not now or ever.

But people keeps saying that he can only be a villain no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

Why, why does he have to be born with this kind of quirk?

Why?

Mom was sad on his stead and so is dad but even that wasn't enough.

Everyone keep saying that he can't be anything but a villain with his quirk.

It infuriated him so much.

Then he happened to watch the battle against the sludge villain on the way back home as the news was broadcast on TV.

As he watched, something in him resounded.

Something like hope.

It's not a hero that stopped the villain.

But a Pokémon Trainer.

His green hair won't be hard to miss if he ever see him.

He watched the news on and when the story made it on the headlines for weeks, he started searching around.

How shallow he was to let people's perception blind him of other things.

He forgot that Pokémon exist together with quirks.

Pokémon are part of life as much as quirks are.

Yet so many people in the quirk infested society forgets them.

So for that one month, he learned, learned all that he could about Pokémon, about strategies, types, match-ups, everything.

When the one month mark passed by, he announced to his parents.

“Mom, dad, I want to register for the Pokémon Trainer license.”

This is his starting line.

If he can't be a hero according to the world of quirks, then he'll become a hero in the world of Pokémon.

(When the Trainer's department of U.A was announced, Shinsou Hitoshi took his chance to train and learn about Pokémon harder so he'd be able to be a hero and a trainer together. But that's not here yet.)

* * *

Of all the people he had to be against today, he had to deal against a fire quirk villain.

With his plant like quirk, he's at a disadvantage for sure.

But he recalls the words spoken to him by a certain trainer three months ago.

It still resounded in his heart.

“ _I suggest maybe your should try catch a Pokémon of your own. I notice you don't have anyone to make up what you guys lack and to be honest, even side kicks can be hard to come by. If you can't find one in people, why not try find one in Pokémon? Recovery Girl got her two partners, and no ones says that heroes shouldn't have one. “_

It almost sound like an insult at their competence but it's true, that when one cannot find a side kick, Pokémon can fill in that space.

He knows his weakness against fire users for long, and it made him feel helpless during the sludge villain incident.

He doesn't want to feel helpless again.

Desutegoro shared his sentiment.

“Any last words hero?” The villain smirked, feeling victorious.

He hid a smirk under his mask in return as he shouts. “Water Pulse!”

Caught off guard, the villain was hit by a stream of water and the fire around him also extinguished from the water blast.

The villain was knocked out, surprised from the sudden blast of water.

He approached his helper.

“Good work Quagsire.” He patted the water fish Pokémon who nodded at him with a smile and eyes shining at the praise.

After the sludge incident, he had consider it as he look at the prospect of Pokémon that can stand against his weakness and later, adopted a Wooper from a Pokémon daycare, nurturing and training him with care for three months, and they paid off.

It helps that the Wooper gets stronger quite quick as he trained to battle several wild Pokémon as well, while he obtains his trainer license just after he adopted the Wooper.

Wooper and its evolution, as part ground water types, are able to stand heat for a long time and they're also immune to electric types, electricity often producing fire when overheated.

The old Shinji wouldn't want to depend on Pokémon completely, due to the social stigma he faced about Pokémon in his old home.

But now, he's starting to see the old message that you really do can do anything when together with Pokémon as he calls another job well done together with his Quagsire.

(Many more newly graduated heroes follow Kamui Woods's example in having a Pokémon partner as a sidekick, but that's not here yet.)

* * *

Jab.

Strike.

Jab.

Strike.

“ _You'll need to react faster than that. Heroes and villains give no mercy.”_ His Lucario advised as he moves to prepare for a kick.

“And you're a part steel type who once trained together with All Might. Your hits hurt.” He winced as he tries to dodge another hit from his Lucario.

When the Midoriya's received the letter about the plan to open the trainer's department and they accepted. His Lucario decided that it's time for him to learn about some self-defense.

This is coming from a fighting type that was once All Might's partner so the Aura Pokémon knows some basics.

Not only that, Lucario is also training him with his reaction timing.

While he reacts fast enough thanks to all the years of training his team, and he is athletic enough thanks to walking around the regions for years, he hasn't been a good fighter and the reason he accepted Lucario's offer is that he lacks self defense when there comes a time where villains take out his Poké Balls.

So the eight months are spent training with Lucario as well, with his Gallade occasionally joining the session.

The rest of his team watches and let out cries of encouragement to him, with a visiting Nori-chan watching the fight.

The fight went on till she stood up and clapped. “Alright, cut! You both are going to take a break!”

Both trainer and Pokémon stopped and bowed at each other in courtesy before walking towards the group.

They were currently at Saffron city's dojo, now an official fight club used by the gym leaders for matches against the each other or one of Johto's big three.

Now though, the dojo is officially open for public as long as the gym leaders don't have a booking.

Nori-chan parents are a family friend of Morty as they helped him out with his psychometric like quirk during his childhood and he was indebted to them so they were able to get a spot thanks to Morty.

If not in a dojo, he and Lucario would train in Dagobah Beach.

It used to be a trash-infested beach but when local wild life Pokémon are endangered by this, the trainer association went on a move and berated the locals for ignoring the beach for so long and since then, five years after, the beach was guarded by a selection of Pokémon Rangers to prevent any more illegal dumping.

“So.” Nori-chan started. “You got recommended to enter U.A's new trainer department?”

He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, the principal didn't want me to talk about it until they officiated it...”

Nori-chan nods. “I see. Good luck then.”

“You're not joining?”

Nori-chan shook her head. “Never been interested in U.A. I like travelling a lot. No offense Izu.”

“Ahaha... none taken.”

Nori-chan looked at her Pokétch when it beeped on and stood. Sending out her Togekiss. She gave the Jubilee Pokémon a pat before turning to him. “Sorry Izu, I gotta go soon, you know, mom's photo shooting session?”

“It's fine! Say hi to Aki-kun and Reo-kun for me!”

Aki-kun's full given name is Minato Akitaka, Nori-chan's cousin and Reo is a boy they befriended in Unova whom, after a chain of events regarding complicated birth registration, was adopted to the family.

Inori nods. “The entrance exam is tomorrow right?”

He nods in return.

Inori smiled. “I know you can do it.” She later waved him good bye as she left the dojo with her Togekiss carrying her. Meanwhile, he rested a little more as he and his team continued training with Lucario.

He had to be prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

Izuku stood in front of U.A with his Sylveon by his side.

“It's huge...” He murmurs at the sight of the school.

He fails to notice the many stares his way until one of them shouts. “Hey! That's Midoriya! The Pokémon trainer from the sludge villain incident last year!”

He snapped out of his trance as he realized the stares and attentions his way.

He took to slightly bowing at them in response as he enters the building.

* * *

And so the people connected through Midoriya Izuku's heroism will soon gather. One by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter of Hello World! Though it's quiet short.  
> Not much of a chronological one but this does take place at the same time as chapter two! What I shall dub as a series of “Hue” chapters, where Izuku isn't the main focus. As such, this chapter focuses on the gradual changes caused by Izuku being a Pokémon trainer instead of a hero and how Pokémon are brought to focus by the world.  
> I wasn't sure when was the time that the real Hassaikai boss was drugged to a coma by Overhaul but I take it as a year before the arc he is featured in and hence this. Boku no Hero Academia timeline can be real wonky.  
> Also I honestly did not expect “Hello World” to be so well-received. I'm really really grateful!  
> Thank you for reading! I will still continue this fic as a chronological one-shot series, so see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, there you are!” He was greeted by Ailey as he reached the room where he's supposed to meet the teachers.

“Sorry for being late, my Sylveon got distracted and we got held up a bit by the other participants.”

He did not expect that he'd get lots of attention and the fact that he is really famous as the Pokémon Trainer that stopped a villain.

There's lots of delays, in short.

He was able to meet Uraraka before the meeting though, thankfully. It seemed that she's aiming for both hero and trainer departments.

And she brought her Clefairy with her. The Clefairy had been a Cleffa when he first met Uraraka but it seemed that he had evolved into a Clefairy sometime after that Summer holiday.

Speaking of the trainer department... he wasn't sure about what the Trainer's departments briefing will be like, other than the fact that it'll be filled with trainers and not limited to just one department of U.A.

Izuku looked around the room, it's dark and there was the huge LCD screen in front of them.

“By the way, Izuku, you're wondering why the staff asked you to meet up here instead of joining the exam?”

He nods in response to Ailey's question. It was Lorelei who explained.

“Normally, we would have you join the exam for recommended students like Yoarashi Inasa and Todoroki Shouto but to be frank, you've conquered the gyms in all four regions in Japan and you're already considered as someone who is on par with the Elite Four's and the Champions. It's almost overkill and unfair to the other participants taking the exam for the trainer course if you do join the exam. So the principal opted to have you sit out.”

He internally winced. The principal has a good point...

“So instead of joining, he decided that you would oversee the exam together with us!” Ailey smiles as she finished, adding. “Steven, Lucas and Lance are overseeing the other participants and so is Alder so it's just us in this room for the day!”

Lorelei nods. “The practical portion should start soon.”

* * *

Steven briefed the soon to be students of the Trainer's department about what to do for their exams.

The written exams are easy enough and type match ups, once you're used to it, is a breeze.

The practicals are something else though.

Lucas also stated that while students joining the Trainer's course can choose any department of their choice, he mentions that heroics is taxing and to actually join the Hero course, one must be proficient in battle and minimum, have conquered at least 4 to 8 gyms in a region, because the Hero course is a battle heavy department.

Gym badges aren't just for show, they are also a symbol to show how good a trainer is at training their Pokémon. 4 badges usually means that you're at least in the advanced level after being a beginner.

For trainers that hailed from Alola and/or travelled to Alola instead of going for gyms, they are to show that they have cleared 2 Grand Trials, an equivalent of 4 badges outside of Alola.

Even Recovery Girl had at least 4 badges as a trainer before she decided to be a hero.

So by default, students who are new to Pokémon training and do not have a trainer's lisence are assigned to the General Education course and are given a year to see how well they do, where they'd be given the basics of Pokémon training along the year. If they are deemed ready by the end of their first year, they are allowed to take on the gyms to gain their own badges before the new year starts and join classes with the Hero Course students.

But here's the catch... only a select few students from the Trainer's Department are able to join and take part in all Hero course lessons full time. Majorly because U.A had just implemented the system in response of creating the new Trainer's department and are still testing the waters, so to speak. Those who are not selected can only join the Joint Trainer-Heroics Program.

Should one be interested in other departments such as Support and Business Management, those students will also receive extra-curricular classes regarding the department of interest.

For those who had been a trainer before joining the entrance exam, they are to show their achievements, such as how many gym badges had they attained during their tenure as a trainer and, by default, are allowed to take part in the Hero Course's entrance exam.

For Pokémon Coordinators, contest rank ribbons are a viable alternative to gym badges with Super Rank being a minimum requirement.

Pokémon Rangers are considered a hero and Pokémon partner combo in a sense so those aiming to be one are given a leeway to not have gym badges for the entrance exam, but will be given special permission by the faculty to gain those badges during the school curriculum.

It was a huge rush, but he was able to get all 8 badges of Kanto before the entrance exam. He got his trainer lisence quick but can only start out when July came by since lots of paper work are involved when his parents got talking to his school about letting him leave for a Pokémon journey as a trainer... Well, enough of that though.

He is now standing at the area for the Hero Department course's Practical Exam, he observed that majority of the students in the area he is assigned to for the exam are majorly hero students. Though he does notice that one girl had a Clefairy with her.

Maybe she'll be a hero and Pokémon partner combo just like the Wild Wild Pussycats did. They're also Pokémon Rangers outside of being heroes after all.

Though recently, several Pro-Heroes started to become just that, starting with Kamui Woods who surprised Japan when he revealed that he had trained a Wooper, now Quagsire, to be his Pokémon partner slash sidekick to cover his weakness to fire.

The world is slowly changing now thanks to that sludge villain incident changing the people's perception about Pokémon even more.

And he'll be part of the movement that brings that change.

* * *

“Oh, it's Shinsou!” He comments as he look at the screen.

“Are you familiar with him?” Lorelei wonders.

“I sorta met him back in the summer, he just started out then.”

Lorelei nods in understanding. “I see.”

“Ah, it's about to start!”

* * *

Present Mic signaled the start of the exam.

Everyone around him are stunned silent at the signal. But Shinsou sent out three of his Pokémon in response.

* * *

“Honchkrow, Incineroar, and Luxray, hm? Quiet a team he had.” Lorelei mused.

Izuku “Hmm”-ed in agreement.

“Last I met him, his Honchkrow was still a Murkrow... Dusk Stones are just as hard to come by as Dawn Stones.” Izuku went on a tangent of talking about Shinsou's choice.

“Honchkrow is likely Shinsou's means of transport hence the reason he sent him out. Luxray's are known for having X-Ray vision so Shinsou can have him keep track of the robots... or I think that's his plan. His Incineroar might be the heavy-hitter among the Pokémon he sent out. But Honchkrow is a heavy hitter as much as Incineroar so two power houses and one for utility? No, but Luxray's physical stats are just as good as Incineroar and Honchkrow...”

Ailey let out a laugh. “That's quiet a mind you got there!”

Izuku felt sheepish at the praise, scratching his cheek. “Ahaha, well, I used to make strategy plans a lot as a kid...”

“Let's get back to watching the exam, shall we?” Lorelei reminded them.

* * *

It was a simple plan actually, Incineroar will plow through and destroy the robots with Luxray out to watch his targets, saving anyone who is unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast of Incineroar's attacks.

Meanwhile, he had his Honchkrow fly him up and survey the area to look for robots and still keeping a close distance to his Incineroar and Luxray.

If he got attacked, Honchkrow can back up with a Night Slash or two.

He still has his other team members to back up but since the main objective is, well, taking out robots, he decided to send out his Incineroar, Honchkrow and Luxray, he's saving the strength of his other three Pokémon.

So far, so good...

* * *

“You're mostly right about his strategy... Considering his quirk though, it's not much of a surprise that he had become a trainer.” Lorelei adds.

“Yeah but if he's going the Underground hero route like Eraserhead, it could work. Plus, with his Pokémon to back him up, he won't be an easy target.” Ailey gave her input.

Izuku nods back at their comments.

* * *

And then the super big Zero point robot comes to the fray.

Most of the participants nearby ended up running away in fear.

Some had run fast while some had been slower in their escape as panic seeps into their minds.

Shinsou told his team to stop attacking the robots as they watch the giant Zero pointer march on but there was the one girl with the Clefairy that stood out and did the wise move of having her Clefairy use Gravity on the robot.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long as the Zero pointer is a tad too heavy and returned to ground in a few minutes. Though the girl and her Clefairy were able to escape in time.

He takes a look at the remaining three Poké balls in his repertoire and sent out one of them.

* * *

“Espeon, hm? They're a fast one with a great repertoire of Psychic moves.”

Izuku mumbled. “Eevee's are hard to find when you're in Kanto or Johto... maybe he got an Eevee from Bill? He's well known enough as an Eevee Breeder and PC storage developer...”

Most Eevee's are found in regions outside of Japan.

He recalled that in Unova and Alola, America, and Kalos, France, the sightings of an Eevee are uncommon, but they're definitely found in the wild.

Bill is the only person reknowned to have raised and breeded Eevee's in Japan and he really doesn't know why Eevee's are hard to find in Japan.

They are first discovered in Kanto in the past but nowadays, they are hard to find.

There's the possibility that Eevee's used to be over-hunted in Japan before, hence the rarity of finding them in the wild, but now there are uncommon sightings of Eevee in Hoenn some time after the Kyogre and Groudon clash years back.

It still marks Eevee as a rare find in the wilderness of Japanese regions though.

On the other hand, regions like Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia are nature reserves for several Pokémon such as the regional starters so Eevee's can also be found there. But since it's a region that is focused on being a nature reserve, trainers are not allowed to catch any Pokémon there.

Ailey comments. “Gravity may not work in a long shot against a big opponent like this one, but most humans are prone to getting held down by Psychic moves.”

In retrospect, it is a viable strategy against villains and Psychic types are considered one of the most powerful types in the past until Dark types came to be. Even as the type match-ups evolve over the years, Psychic types are still considered as one of the best Pokémon one could have other than Dragon types.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ailey seemed marvelled at the happenings in the screen. “Oh wow!”

* * *

After he sent Espeon to hold the robot down, he sent out the last two Pokémon of his team.

“Kabutops, Rock Slide. Scizor, once it went down after Kabutops' Rock Slide, go for a Bullet Punch.”

They nodded. Kabutops summoned a flurry of rocks above the Zero pointer bot. When that is done, the Scizor jumped and used Bullet Punch on the robot's legs then jump up to immobilize it's arms.

“Luxray, wait for my cue. Honchkrow, carry Incineroar up.” He turned to his Incineroar, and back to his Honchkrow. “Can you do it?”

Incineroar nods, and so does Honchkrow. Honchkrow let him land on the ground before his talons gripped onto Incineroar's shoulders.

Honchkrow carried Incineroar high up enough as Luxray stood next to him. He called. “Espeon, climb up. This may get a bit messy.”

Espeon obliged, his eyes still glowing as he held the Robot with Psychic as he rides to his shoulder.

His free hand is placed at Luxray's mane as he called. “Now, Espeon, let go of your Psychic, Luxray, Magnet Rise!”

Luxray roared as an electric field formed underneath them, carrying him, Luxray, and Espeon from the ground.

He called for the other two of his team that are still on ground. “Kabutops, Aqua Jet your way up to the buildings! Scizor, fly up!”

Streams of water formed near the Shell fish Pokémon as he swiftly scaled up the nearby building, marks forming as the stream of Aqua Jet followed him until he stopped when he reached the top. Scizor flew up before the Zero-pointer bot reached the ground.

As soon as the Zero-pointer's foot came to contact with the ground, Incineroar let out a cry and shoot out Flamethrower to incinerate the Zero-Pointer.

* * *

“That... was a _blast_.”

Izuku and Lorelei couldn't help but groan at what Ailey had said.

* * *

Iida Tenya had grown up knowing Pokémon but in the end, finds himself wanting to be a hero like his brother and father before him, as the next Ingenium.

But still, Pokémon fascinate him. They are every bit as intelligent as humans and there are so many of them out there in the world.

He learned a little of what he knows of Pokémon from news or what his brother, Tensei, had told him but it wasn't until the incident with Midoriya Izuku that he considered looking into the subject of Pokémon more.

This boy was his age and he can sense the strong trust his Pokémon had with their trainer.

And he can see how the boy's heroism changed how heroics run and he finds himself admiring this boy from afar.

There had not been a negative side effect yet, but he had seen how Midoriya-kun's heroism from the sludge villain incident influenced the heroes and even more people to see Pokémon in a more positive light.

Don't get him wrong, the famous trainers that help with boosting the so called trainer boom are amazing, but they don't make much impact to heroics since very few are in favor of keeping a Pokémon for a partner.

He see's how Kamui Woods started to train his partner Quagsire and rise into the ranks, how Tensei decided to get a trainer's license and hire trainers to help his agency, and slowly, heroes are starting to look at Pokémon in a more positive light.

He hears from Nii-san that most heroes don't have a Pokémon because they view depending on Pokémon as weak when they have power of their own in the form of quirks. The downside is that unless they can find a sidekick, they won't have anyone to cover their weakness.

This is the same reason why even some of his peers don't see Pokémon in a favorable light in favor of quirks.

He is impartial of the matter, for he believes that both sides of the argument had a point but he thinks that Pokémon and quirks can benefit with each other. Recovery Girl and The Wild Wild Pussycats are proof of that.

He hasn't been interested in becoming a Pokémon trainer, but now, he couldn't help but feel awed at seeing this purple haired boy trust his Pokémon partners to defeat the Zero-Pointer bot.

“So this is the power of a Pokémon Trainer...”

He is confident that he would pass the entrance exam, that is for sure, if he failed, he would bring shame to the Iida name.

Now though, after that display, he is considering the thought of being both a hero and Pokémon trainer.

Really, he is amazed at how much one can do when they are together with Pokémon.

* * *

The exam in Shinsou and Uraraka's battle center is over.

Izuku may have joined Lorelei and Ailey to watch the exams, but he is also a student of the school so he was told to go back home once the exams are over.

So he is met with the two participants when he got out. Apparently, they were waiting for him.

“Midoriya-kun!”

“Midoriya.”

“Hey! How do you guys feel?” He asked.

“I feel kind of nervous for the results... but I'm confident! My Clefairy and I make a good team!” Said Clefairy jumped and hi-fived Uraraka's hand in response.

“I think I do well too all things considered...” Shinsou turns to Uraraka. “I don't think I introduced myself to you and I didn't know you met Midoriya either.”

Uraraka nods. “I'm Uraraka Ochako! I work part time in the Johto day care near Goldenrod City and met Midoriya-kun last summer! He was helping out the influx of customers for his mom's Pokémon day care and he came by for advice!”

Shinsou gave a verbal hum of understanding. “Shinsou Hitoshi. I met him when the Mantine Surfing attraction came up during the Summer as well.”

“Really? Small world!”

Izuku smiles as Uraraka and Shinsou seem to be getting along well. He had an idea. “By the way, would you both mind if you can come with me somewhere?”

* * *

It was a long flight from Tokyo to Kyuushuu, otherwise known as Hoenn, but he was glad to share the view of the stars in Route 120 with them.

He is also really happy that his Secret Base is still intact.

* * *

At the observation room, the staff discussed.

“Well... this is going to be difficult.”

“Why do you think so?”

“With the addition of the Trainer's department, we agreed that there will be 4 new students from the Trainer's department added to the usual 20 for each Hero Course classes of 1-A and 1-B each year but...”

“The trainers that applied for heroics aren't good enough to survive in the Heroics industry.”

“Exactly, many of the students that enrolled to the Trainer's department are all new to Pokémon training and battling in general, hence why they are enrolled to the General department and tested for a year before they can move to the Joint Trainer-Heroics program. Many of those that fit the requirements of having the equivalent of 4 gym badges or more to enter the Hero Course's practical exams aren't exactly that good enough yet so we can only give them the participation for the Joint Trainer-Heroics program.”

“Discounting Midoriya Izuku, who is recommended, the few that enrolled for the Trainer's department that did pass the practicals and can participate in the Hero Course full time are Shinsou Hitoshi, Nishino Aya, Tachibana Itsuki and Shirogane Akari from Japan. Along with Alola, America's Lilo Kalani.”

“There's quiet an uneven number there.”

“We may also need an extra student for one of the classes, the observation results from the Psychic Pokémon we employed to check on the participants have come. One of the participants that passed though... let's say that the result is unsatisfactory and leave it at that.”

“I see...”

“The other participant... Bakugou Katsuki, he would've placed first in the entrance exam if Shinsou Hitoshi had less than ten points. The observation results are also worrying. He has the drive and support for heroes... but he is too self-centered.”

“And with anger problems too... maybe we can arrange him anger management sessions and see how he acts.”

“That leaves...”

Lance cleared his throat as he listened to the discussion. “If I may, I have a suggestion for students that could fill in for the remaining spots...”

* * *

Togekiss called out for her trainer, Inori as her Poké-Gear rang and picked it up for her.

Her trainer answered. “Hello?”

A pause.

“...Did you get my number from Uncle Morty?”

Togekiss couldn't hear what the other line is saying, she only can hear her trainer's replies.

“...I'm sorry but I'm not interested. Even if it's U.A. Just because Izuku's my childhood friend doesn't mean that I'll automatically join him.”

There was another long pause from her. “...What.”

Inori sighed. “Fine. I'll enroll to U.A as a recommended student for the trainer's course. But on one condition.”

She paused, before answering. “Aki and Reo will be enrolled together with me as recommended students as well.”

The call ends after she murmurs a goodbye, and she looks at Inori with worry. Inori grew closed off after her psychic powers develop over the years and see the dark sides of society thanks to it.

Her mom and dad belong to Inori's parents respectively and she hatched at the day of Inori's fourth birthday. So they've been like sisters since and so, she knows that her trainer is still the good person she was.

Inori values her family and friends that she made, along with her Pokémon partners. Inori loves sweets, calm cafe Jazz music, singing, and the color, blue.

But she is also aware that her trainer doesn't have a good opinion in heroes no thanks to her powers.

She only see heroes as greedy and selfish with very few of them ever being genuine of their intentions in wanting to help people. Such as All Might and Ingenium, whom her trainer see's as earnest. She doesn't voice this opinion outloud to Izuku, her trainer's friend, however, especially since Izuku still loves heroes despite them being so quirk focused that Izuku was effectively shunned. And even if Izuku preferred being a trainer more than being a hero now.

Still, she couldn't help but feel that her trainer's friend is also aware that Inori isn't very fond of heroes.

She knows, that her poor opinion on heroes is one of the reasons why she wasn't interested in entering U.A at all.

Inori only smiled. “It's alright Luce.”

Luce was the name Inori gave to her. Inori loves to give nicknames when she can think up of it because her parents say that while it's fine to not give a nickname, nicknames are a sign of individuality that lets them be different from other Pokémon. It's also a way to differentiate them from other trainer's Pokémon.

She couldn't help but give her trainer a worried glance in return. Inori gave her a pat and talked. “I admit... I feel uneasy. Especially with all that I know that most heroes are only interested in the cash they get and what Izuku faced for being Quirkless... But you know, Luce? I'm glad that I got you and the rest of the team, and he got his team too.”

At that, she smiled for her trainer.

She flew and nuzzled to her trainer's cheeks. A laugh erupted from her in response.

Humans, she learns, are strange in many ways, and human affairs affect trainers in some ways too, but she'll always be there to remind Inori that she is still by her side.

* * *

“You want me to get back to Japan to teach a bunch of newbie trainers in U.A?”

There was a pause before the speaker snorted. “I can't promise that I'll be a good teacher but sure, I'll teach the newbie's. Been a while since I visited my family anyway...”

As the conversation continued, he couldn't help but smirk. “Oh? That's an interesting thought... yeah I'm booking the ticket from Kalos as soon as I could. See ya.”

The call ended.

He looked up and see his partner looking at him.

“Seems like this will be our last week in Kalos, Feraligatr, let's get packing back home to Japan. This new year in U.A is going to be interesting...”

* * *

“To young Mineta Minoru,

We apologize to inform you that you have failed the exam and will be placed in the General Department.

You have scored well in your practicals, but you have failed in regards to your psyche. We have Psychic type Pokémon employed around U.A during our testings through their observations, we have judged that your psychological state is unsatisfactory.

Anyone can be a hero, but wanting to ogle on women is not a reason that we can accept. This is a school for learning heroes, not your normal high school. What you will do can be seen as Sexual Harassment to anyone else regardless of your intentions.

However, we believe in second chances and thus, place you in the General Department to give you another chance to aim for the Hero Course on your own.

 **But** , should you commit an offense relating to the same reason why you failed with our psychology observations, you will **not** receive a third chance and will be expelled from U.A immediately.”

* * *

“To young Bakugou Katsuki.

We are happy to inform you that you have passed the exams and will be placed in 1-A.

However, we would like to have you join in anger management sessions under one of the specialist in U.A for the sake of your future benefit.

We have Psychic type Pokémon employed around U.A during our testings through their observations, we have judged that these anger management sessions are mandatory for you.

You have the right drive and ambition to be one of the best, but your temper will likely be your undoing in the future.

If you are indeed serious about being a hero, then we advise you to join our anger management sessions.

If you refuse, we would have you transferred to the General Department.”

* * *

The days come to pass and finally, April arrived.

* * *

“Izu-kun! Over here!” Ochako called for him and with her, Hitoshi stood waiting as well in front of the gates of U.A.

“You sure took your time... is Inko-san being a worry-wart again?” Hitoshi wondered.

“Yeah, I can't blame her though...”

Izuku spend the past two months together with Ochako and Hitoshi. Other than hanging out, he also helped them train their Pokémon. So the three of them are all in first name basis.

“Are you coming?” Nori-chan called for them.

Speaking of, it was a surprise for him that Nori-chan accepted getting enrolled to U.A under a recommendation.

Especially when she told him that she had no interest in entering U.A.

All that he got from her is that Lance convinced her to join. Aki-kun and Reo-kun also got convinced to join along as a condition for her to accept being enrolled to U.A.

Nori-chan met Lance a few times in virtue of Aki-kun, who came from a family of Dragon Tamers so he supposed that Lance may have been impressed at her capability as a trainer along with Aki-kun and Reo-kun.

It's just a bunch of big coincidence going on with Nori-chan's relations. Her parents being a family friend of Morty, and in return, she is acquainted with the Johto gym leaders in one way or another as an extended group of family friends and she knows Lance directly and indirectly through Aki-kun... well.

Enough of that though, they have a school to enter.

The story of how Ochako and Hitoshi met Nori-chan can wait for another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter of Hello World. Oh, and there's a little nod to the “Stars High Up In The Sky” shorts.  
> I had Izuku sit out from actually being part of exams because he's basically an Almighty Janitor at this point.  
> I think that in a world where Psychic Pokémon exist and are abundant, U.A would have a better judgement of character when it comes to picking students and have Mineta fail simply due to his psyche alone. Arguably, Kaminari might have been a bit as bad as Mineta, but given that he is serious about his profession from what we see of him and DID NOT go out of his way to make disgusting comments about the girls in most of his appearance... yeah. Bakugou would've been just as bad with his attitude but the fact that he is serious about wanting to be a hero would make the staff think that given time, he can change his attitude.  
> Welp, General Course Mineta is going to be a thing with most of my fics unless stated otherwise through tags.  
> Fun fact, you only get Eevee's as a gift in the games before BW. The trophy garden in Diamond/Pearl/Platinum not withstanding since you need a national dex for that. Makes me wonder how Bill got his first Eevee honestly since their area dex for Kanto and Johto are unknown.  
> On the other hand, you can find an Eevee in the ranger side games minus the first Pokémon Ranger game and Eevee's are roaming around in Hoenn via Dex Nav.  
> There was OC Ray last chapter who is one of Izuku's friends in this fic, but I changed his name to Reo mainly to avoid confusion since I named the male USUM protag as Ray. So...  
> Anyway, that is all. See you next time!


End file.
